


Beauty is the Beast

by TeamGaston



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGaston/pseuds/TeamGaston
Summary: Agathe finds Gaston dying among the rubble. Having successfully changed the heart of spoiled prince she decides this broken man could use a second chance as well.





	1. Chapter 1

Agathe let her lips curl up into a small smile. Her work here was done. The once spoiled prince had finally learned to love again and received love in return. Luckily, she arrived in time or else this tale might not have had such a happy ending. Agathe lifted her hood and slipped away amongst the crowd. Family and friends reuniting at last, after all that time. Discarded were the pitchforks and torches as the townsfolk embraced each other, tears welling in their eyes. Standing before the restored castle with the sun shining on her back Agathe made to take her leave.

_Help._

She felt the cry rather than heard it, icy against her skin. In a moment saturated with joy, there was one still filled with pain.

_Help me._

Agathe turned towards the west side of the castle. There. She approached cautiously, knowing well the danger before her.

_I don’t want to die._

Gaston lay on the ground, the rubble cleared away when the castle restored itself. His legs were bent unnaturally, and blood was pooling beneath his head. His eyes searched wildly unseeing, his breath coming out in short huffs accompanied by groans of pain.

“Oh, Gaston. See where your wickedness brought you.” Agathe crouched down beside him. If he could hear her he showed no outward signs of acknowledgment. Yet, again she felt him calling to her.

_I can’t die. I’m Gaston!_

“I assure you, Gaston. You can die, a broken man, without a soul to care for you.” She pitied this man. Obsessed with himself and how others saw him. Thriving on the adoration of those deemed lesser men.

_No! You’re wrong._

“Believe what you want.” Agathe began to stand but was pulled back down. Gaston’s hand tight around her wrist, he was staring at her now, finally seeing. “You’re a fighter, I’ll give you that.”

“Please.” He spat, not letting the word linger too long in his own mouth.

“Very well, I’m in a generous mood.” Agathe pulled her wrist free of his grip. “I was able to help a spoiled prince learn to love, and in return be loved. Perhaps you too deserve a second chance, but it won’t be without a cost.”

Gaston’s hand fell limp beside him, what little strength he had sapped away.

“I will heal your injuries and bring you back from death's door, however, you must promise to do something for me in return.”  
I’ll do anything.

<@> <@> <@> <@> <@>

Gaston awoke in the safety of Agathe’s dwelling. He bolted upright and immediately evacuated the contents of his stomach.

“Slowly Gaston, you nearly died today.” Agathe approached cup of herbal tea in hand.

“Agathe! What have you done to me? Where have you brought me?” He leapt to his feet, only to trip over himself and crash back down.

“Gaston! Your body is still healing. Keep still.” She handed the cup over to him, “Now drink.”

Agathe was right, he could feel how weak his body was. It disgusted him. All these perfect muscles and he couldn’t even stand.

“Fine.” Grabbing the cup he knocked it back. He forced it down with a grimace. “Are you trying to poison me?”

“If I wanted you dead, I would have left you to do that on your own.” Agathe settled down on a tree stump beside him. “Now to answer your previous questions, you are in my home, the same place I brought Maurice when I found him tied up in the forest.” Gaston opened his mouth. Before he could interrupt she silenced him with a gesture of her hand. “And as for what I have done to you. Only what you begged me to do.”

“Gaston doesn’t beg.” He scoffed. Arms folded across his chest.

“When I found you, you were dying. You called out to me. Asking me to heal you. I warned you that these things have a cost, and you conceded.”

“What cost?” Gaston growled. His anger growing within him and no Le Fou around to calm him down.

“In exchange for my services, you have promised to atone for your misdeeds. You will make amends with the people you have hurt.”

“That all?” Gaston laughed. He could relax. “Give me an hour. I’ll have the town eating out of my hand.”

“Things are different now, it may not be that simple.” She warned.

“Are we done? Le Fou must be worried He doesn’t know what to do without me.” He stood and took a step. His legs shook beneath him.

“No. We are not done. You need to rest.” She stood as well, trying to get herself between Gaston and the forest.

“What more is there? You heal me and I tell Belle I'm sorry.” He pushed her aside.

“Gaston. Wait.” She called after him.

“Yes, yes, thanks. I guess.” He kept walking towards town.

“Gaston! Watch yourself tonight.” She shouted.

Gaston heard her warning but shrugged it off. A Spinster like her probably just wanted the company. He trekked through the woods, more of his strength returning. Not long after he began recognizing where he was.

_About a half an hour walk till the edge._

The sun was high in the sky, the light filtering down through the leaves. The forest always seemed welcoming to Gaston. He spent much of his youth running amongst the trees. Hunting, tracking, trapping, and fishing. It beat the alternative. Staying at home. Tending to a drunk father. The woods were Gaston’s escape. A home away from home. If he were honest with himself, he preferred warm evenings at his lodge with Le Fou than the crowded nights at the tavern. Not that he’d let anyone else know that.

<@> <@> <@> <@> <@>

By the time Gaston reached the village Agathe’s words had faded to the back of his mind. All that mattered was that he was alive. The townsfolk were probably wondering where their beloved war hero had gone. Yes, one look at Gaston and they will flock to him. Eager to hear the details of the battle. How he bested the beast. Once again coming out on top.

Gaston entered the town with his usual charming grin firmly in place. He sauntered past the slack-jawed citizens. He’s used to them admiring his physique as he passed. Not that he could blame them. Gaston paid no attention to the pointing and whispering that was happening behind him. Small town, people talk. Gaston turned the corner and let out a huge grin.

_Showtime boys._

He burst into the tavern and was met with gasps of surprise.

“Why you all look as if you’ve seen a ghost?” he joked, strolling past the tables and up to the bar.

“Gaston! How? You died.” Tom asked, his eyes wide as if he feared Gaston would vanish if he blinked.

“No. Death tried it’s best, but look at me! I’m Gaston, I’m not one to fall so easily in battle.” Gaston cheered, but he’s met with blank stares. “Tough crowd.” He turned back to the barman to place his order.

“You got some nerve showin’ up here.” Dick snarled from across the bar.

“Have you forgotten who I am?” Gaston pushed Tom and Stanley out of the way to get to him.

“No, I ain’t. None of us ‘ave. We’ve seen the real you Gaston. It ain’t right what you did.” Dick stared down at his drink, unable to look Gaston in the eyes.

“How dare you!” Gaston grabbed him by his collar and pulled him to his feet.

“Let ‘em go, Gaston!” Tom lunged at Gaston trying to pull him off of Dick. “He’s only saying what we all think.”

Gaston shrugged Tom off of him, knocking him to the ground.

“You had us attack our loved ones. You tried to kill a prince, Gaston!” Stanley attempted to reason.

Gaston let go of Dick whirling to face Stanley.

“What are you going on about? I led you into battle against a beast! For the best of the town.” Gaston steps over Tom to crowd Stanley.

“You had Le Fou lie for you. After you tried to kill Belle’s father!” Stanley resisted taking a step back in fear. “How could that possibly be for the best of the town.”

“You showed us one thing for sure.” Tom shouted rising from the floor, “There is a beast plaguing our town.” This sparked the interest of the other tavern patrons.

“And his name is Gaston.” Stanley finished his eyes narrowing. The other regulars chiming in their consent.

“I think it’s time for you to go.” Tom demanded, “before we make you.”

Gaston could not believe what he was hearing. They wanted to kick him out. Him. The man whose likeness was painted on the wall of the establishment. The man whose presence made this bar worth visiting.

“Get out, Gaston.” Stanley moved next to Tom to back him up.

“Yeah, get lost ye monster,” Dick added, joining his friends.

“Fine. You boys aren’t worth my time.” Gaston huffed before storming out the door. Once outside things were not any different. The town folk gathered around him. All hissing and snarling. Pushing and shoving.

“You should have just died.”

“We don’t want you hanging around anymore.”

“Get out of here.”

“You’re the beast, Gaston.”

Gaston turned away from the crowd. What was wrong with these people. Just yesterday they loved him. Now they were running him out of town. Gaston thought about heading to his house in town. No. His hunting lodge. Remotely located on the edge of town just inside the forest. Surely they would not think to travel out there just to humiliate him. Perhaps they needed a day to calm down. All that adrenaline pumping.

He scanned the crowd of angry faces. No sign of Le Fou anywhere. At least he hadn’t joined the riot. Not yet. Gaston thought back to his friend lying beneath the piano. Calling out to him. Gaston stopped the train of thought. Le Fou understood. He knew how important Gaston’s hunts were. He’d come around.

Gaston turned his back to the town that once admired him. He began the journey back to the forest. The sun starting its descent in the sky. The words of the townsfolk fading behind him.

_You’re the beast, Gaston._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad to see that you are enjoying my story! I'm gonna try and post once a week. 
> 
> Big thanks to finnemoreshusband for editing my chapters.

Gaston’s lodge stood proudly at the edge of the forest. It was a single room log cabin with a top loft. The cabin had survived through many harsh winters and rainy springs. Designed to be only temporary housing, it lacked the space of his normal lodgings. LeFou always took care to make sure the cabinets were stocked and the furniture dusted. In fact, he had a key hidden by the front door so he could come and go as he pleased. Lucky for Gaston, whose key still hung on his house wall.

Gaston opened the door. Leaving it open for light, he fumbled around looking for matches. Lighting the candles that were scattered around, he moved onto the furniture next. He rolled the sheets into a ball and threw them on the floor. 

_ LeFou makes it seem like a chore.  _

Gaston shut the front door and dropped himself onto the couch. His mind wandered to LeFou. Worry curled in his gut. He forced it down. 

_ He’s fine.  _

Gaston closed his eyes. There he saw LeFou, lying helpless beneath the piano. Calling out for Gaston’s help. 

_ It’s not my fault. I had a beast to kill. He understands.  _

Le Fou, no matter how seemingly incapable, could handle himself. He hadn’t always had Gaston around to protect him. He’d survive one night without him.

Gaston on the other hand.

Gaston sighed loudly. He sighed again. Right. He was alone. Forced out of town by an angry mob.

_ You better enjoy tonight, LeFou.  _ He thought, rising to his feet. He’d have to start the fire, get the blankets, and see if there were any food left behind himself. 

_ Cause tomorrow...you’re mine. _

 

<@><@><@><@><@>

 

It may have been a hot summer day, but as the sun began it’s decent, a chill spread through the air. Gaston stoked the fire. The windows were all hatched shut and he pulled all the furs from storage. He sat back in his chair, fingers running along an antler. Staring into the flames he let his mind walk. This past week had been an odd one for Gaston. He declared his love to his future wife. Was rejected by his future wife. Fought with his future father in law. Lead a mob of angry villagers to kill a beast. Almost died. Was saved by Agathe. And run out of town.

Wait. Agathe. 

He owed that old spinster his life. Gaston shivered. At least she wasn’t forcing him to marry her. All Gaston had to do was say sorry to Belle. Then they’d get married and all would be right in the world. Simple. Soon he could wash his hands of her. He’d expose her as a witch guilt free. He had a duty to protect the village. It was just the cause he needed to turn them back in his favor. Who was she to demand Gaston atone? No. She’d get what’s coming to her. 

 

Outside the sun was but a sliver on the horizon. Agathe stood watching Gaston’s cabin from the treeline. 

“Good luck, Gaston. I sincerely hope you learn your lesson.” She lifted her hood over her head and returned to the forest. 

 

Inside Gaston stood stretching. Perhaps he should call it an early night and settle down in the loft. He kicked off his boots and pulled his shirt off over his head. Gaston discarded them on a nearby chair. He then began dousing the candles. He stopped in front of the fire. He stretched again, feeling his muscles pull across his ribs. Odd. He massaged the cramp out.

_ That’s better. _

Gaston rolled his shoulders. Then his neck. His muscles twitched beneath his skin. Gaston’s vision began to blur. His gut twisted. His head began pounding at his temples. Swallowing down his vomit, Gaston ended up on his knees. He ached to his bones. Biting down on his hand he muffled any cries of pain. He couldn’t think. Couldn’t breathe. Hot. Too hot. Gaston rose to his feet. His legs trembling. He shuffled to the door, ripping it open. Sighing as the cold air bit at his skin. 

The moon shone brightly. It’s light radiating off his skin. Wait. That’s not the moon. Gaston’s skin was glowing gold. 

_ What is happening to me? _

The gold light encased Gaston. Warming his body from head to toe. Everything was gold. Then as fast as the light appeared it vanished. The fierce pain now a dull ache. His temples throbbed. Gaston raised a hand to massage them. Only to find his fingers brushing against something solid. 

_ No. _

He took a step forward, towards the mirror beside the mantle. Only the sound of his feet sounded more like that of a horse. Gaston took a deep breath. He looked down to where his feet should be. Instead, were two hooves. His pants were ripped and tufts of coarse black fur poked through. 

_ NO. _

He ran now. Trying to ignore the sounds of hooves on wood. Gaston yanked the mirror off the wall. His eyes met his own. At least they stayed the same. His chin and jaw were covered in hair. Gaston threaded fingers through his hair. He tugged on his beard, wincing when he pulled some out. He moved his gaze upwards. His stomach churned. 

_ NO! _

Dark brown antlers sprouted from his temples. Gaston roared, hurling a fist at the mirror. The glass shattering to the ground. He tossed the frame across the room. 

_That witch! She’s cursed me._ _How dare she? I’m Gaston. I’m the hero!_

Gaston tore out of the house. His antlers catching on the doorframe. He ducked and passed through. If stayed inside he would have destroyed everything he owned. No. He needed to find that devil spinster. 

He took off for the woods. He stumbled over twigs and rocks not used to his new legs. Gaston’s antlers kept getting tangled in low hanging branches. If only he could take the main road. But he couldn’t risk being seen. Not like this. He’d be ruined.

_She is going to pay for cursing Gaston._ _I’ll see to it personally._

 


End file.
